My Secret Life Nobody Knew
by LenLover1234
Summary: Rin Lives A Life Noboby Knows About. She's Not A Popstar. What Does She Do When The Truth Is About To Unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I wanted to write another story because I finished my other one. I hoped you guys liked it. I know I had a bunch of mistakes but by writing this I am going to try my hardest not to mess up. I hope that you like this story because to me it feels very personal. Please leave reviews. They are always welcome.**

**My Secret Life Nobody Knew**

**Chapter 1**

My life was like everybody else's, just a normal girl going to a normal school. I always had the time of my life when it came to my friend because they were always such a joy to because they were always funny as hell. I tried to act like nothing was wrong but I don't know how much longer I can hold it in.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, I have something very important to tell you!" Miku was saying jumping up and down in her seat.

"What is so important that you have to tell me right now in the middle of the class Miku!" I said honestly annoyed.

"Well, with that attitude I might as well not even tell you then." Miku Said a little disappointed.

"Wait Miku let me try it again. What is Miku I hope that it is gossip because you know how much that I love to gossip." I tried to say a little bit happier.

"That's the attitude that I like to hear. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party at my house. We were going to have a campfire with smores and everything." Miku said hopeful.

"Well I don't if I can, you know the way that my mom is, and she hardly lets me go anywhere. I can try to ask if I can go but I doubt it." I said looking away from her face. I knew already what my answer was going to be. Nobody in the whole school knew what was my problem was. I wish I could tell everyone but if I do bad things will happen. I started to cry in the middle of the class and everyone in the class started to stare at me.

"Rin, honey what's wrong why are you crying? You were just all excited just a moment ago; what happened?" Miku said concerned

"I...I…" I could not say a single word; instead of staying in class I just ran out of the class room. I could not stand being in there another minute in there. I just kept running till I found the auditorium. I found the farthest seat from the door and I began to sob quietly in my own arms. Oh no one knew how much I wanted someone to use their shoulder to cry on.

"Hello is anyone there?" An Anonymous voice called.

I didn't want to say a word so I kept quiet.

Then out of no where comes out Len from behind the curtains. "Are you ok Rin?"

I was shocked that he even recognized from far away. So instead of telling him something I just started to get up so he could not see me crying my little self away.

"Wait up Rin I want to know what's wrong with you. Why are you crying?" Len said running after me.

I kept running and running; it seemed like the door was sop far away from me. But out of no where Len grabs me on the wrist and turns me around. I try to make myself look like I am not crying; but I guess that I did not hide it that well.

"Rin what's wrong; why are you crying?" Len said concerned

"I don't want to talk about Len, so will you please let me go then? I really need to be somewhere right now." I said trying to get away from him.

"I know that you are just saying that to get away from me Rin; so really tell me the real reason you need to leave in such a hurry." Len said

Out of nowhere my phone starts to ring; I pulled it out and checked the number and I knew right away that it was my mom. If I did not get home right away I was going to be in serious trouble.

" Len I really got to go, if I don't I will be in trouble. Sorry got to go." I said as I ran off towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I started this Side story or whatever you call it. I am not really thinking straight at the moment because I am super sleepy. I think that this will be a better story than my other one. I tried really hard on this one. IT means a lot to me. IT would be nice if you could leave reviews. They are always welcome.**

**Chapter 2**

** As I reached my house I knew that I was going to be in trouble. I was contemplating whether I should walk inside the house right now and face my mom or just take off to my friend's house. I decided that it was so much better if I went in the house, so I did. **

** "Rin why and the hell were you late to get home?" My mom said with smoke coming out of her ears. If should got any more mad than she was; she was going to explode.**

** "Mom, I am sorry that I was late, It's just I forgot a couple things in my locker that I had to go back and get. I am so sorry; please don't do anything drastic please." I said pleading with my life on the line.**

** "Well next time you better tell me that you are going to be late because I need you to babysit the twins tonight." My mom said**

** "Ok, I guess I will watch the twins but I am going to be doing my homework too if that's ok with you mom?" I sad**

"**I don't want you doing your homework while you watch the twins. I want you to pay full attention to them and not your homework." My mom said**

"**But mom I have exams that are coming up, and I really need to study for them. It's just so not fair that when I have to watch the twins I can't do anything but watch them; I never am able to do my homework, call my friends or anything. I am getting real sick and tired of you not letting me do anything." I said yelling at the top head at my mom.**

"**Do you really want to use that tone with me Rin?"**

"**Yes mom because I am sick and tired of you telling me that I can't do any of my homework. Why do you think I am so behind in all my school subjects?"**

"**You are going to be severely punished and I want you to know that. You won't be able to walk the next day if you cut that attitude out."**

"**Sorry mom I should of not said anything I am so sorry. I really want to be able to walk and be able to keep the color of my skin normal so I am sorry. I will put all my time into watching the twins ok?"**

"**That's the attitude that I like to hear; Now I am leaving so I will be back around midnight so I don't want you leaving them Rin."**

"**Yes mother I will , you can go now take your time." **

" **Bye Rin, I will be back at midnight so don't leave the house and make sure you keep and eye on the twins ok." My mom said as she shut the door. I was real glad that she left because I was sick and tired of her attitude; the way that she treated me was horrible. She treated the twins like they are the only joy in the world. It didn't feel like I have a mom at all. A silent tear had crept up on me and ran down my cheek as I scrambled to my room.**

"**Rin, where are you" The twins yelled. Those kids did everything together. If one took a bath so did the other; if one went to the doctor so did the other. I would think they would not want to do every single thing together.**

"**What so you guys want?" I said **

"**Well I wanted to know if you wanted to play dress up with us Rin?"**

"**I don't think that I want to play. I can watch but I am not really in the mood to play, maybe another day."**

"**If you don't play with us Rin I am going to call mom and tell her that you are doing what she told you. She specifically told you that you had to be with us twenty four seven and do what ever we say."**

"**Fine guys, I will play with you two, just give a few minutes to get myself ready to play with you two." I said real pissed off. I didn't think that they would play that card on me but I guess that they just did. **

**After I couple of playing dress up with the twins I was honestly sick and tired of playing already and I had exams to study for.**

"**Twins, do you think that we can stop playing for now, I am getting a headache." I said to the twins. They preferred not being called by their first names. Then out of no where they snapped a picture of me dressed like a clown.**

"**No, Rin you are going to play with us or we are going to post the picture of looking like a clown on facebook. Imagine all the comments that we would get out of the one picture that we put, plus all the others that we took without you looking. So now do you want to play with dress up even longer now?"**

"**That's so totally not fair; you can't put a person's picture on facebook with their permission. But I guess that I will play with you guys. I can't afford to be in any more trouble with mom anymore. There are things that are going on that I need to do so I want to be on her good side. I guess you guys can put the pictures on facebook." I said with defeat in my voice.**

"**Good decision Rin, very wise of you; now are you ready to play some more dress up?" The twins said.**

"**Yes guys I am so ready to play dress up." I said with saracasm. I knew that it was going to be a very long night….. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hope you like how my story is beginning. Right now it is in the beginning and I hope to make it so much better than my first Story. I Hope you like it and please leave reviews they are always welcome.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Day**

I was so glad that dress up night was so over because I was tired of the twins and their stupid games that they call dress up. You don't know how glad I was last night when my mom finally came home last night. As soon as she stepped through the front door I ran my ass to my room and shut the door. I just wanted a couple of minute's peace before someone came knocking on my door because someone always did.

"I am leaving for school mom, bye." I said as I was walking towards the door.

"Wait don't leave yet Rin, please come to the kitchen I need to tell you something."

"Mom what is so important I am going to be late for school. I can't afford another tardy or I will get written up!"

"It will only take a minute Rin" She said

"What mom?"

"I wanted to remind you that you are not going to say a word that has been going on in this house. What happens in the house stays in the house; do you understand Rin?"

"Fine, whatever mom, I have been dealing with it for the past 15 years and I have never said a word about what's happened so you're ok. Can I leave now I am already late?"

"Hurry up and get to school, remember not a word."

"Ok" I said as I slammed the front door shut so she knew that I had left the house. Why couldn't my mom let me drive I do not know, but at least I had the walk to school to get my mind in check. As I got to school there was a unsuspected surprise waiting for me.

"Rin do you think that we can talk for a bit in my office?" The School Counselor had said

"Um, I guess but I kind of had something that I had to do first." I said worried

"You can do whatever you need to do later, what I need you to do now is to come with me Ms. Rin k." The School Counselor said with ease.

I was kind of scared at the moment because I didn't know what was going to happen. As we got to the Counselor's office I come to find in one of the three empty chairs was Len. I didn't expect him to be in here. Unless, he said something to get me in trouble on purpose. I don't know why he would do something like that because he did not even know how I was until the day that I ran into the auditorium crying my eyes out. It all of a sudden clicked in my head. Maybe the real reason that I am in here because is Len must of told the counselor I was crying just out of nowhere. Man, you don't know how much I hated him right now. I thought since he didn't even know who I was, he wouldn't have the guts to go and say something to the one school person that could ruin my life in an instant. Most kids my age that knew what I was going threw would know what I am talking about. I could be separated from everything in a matter of seconds if this meeting or whatever you want to call it went bad.

"Rin, I wanted to talk to you about something that Len told me about. Is it ok if I ask you some questions?"

"I guess you can but I may not answer them all."

"Ok Rin, I am willing to take what I can get from you. Len will you please tell what happened the day that you were in the auditorium and Rin came in crying."

"Ok, Well I was working on some props for the one act play and all of a sudden I heard a muffled cry. I didn't move from where I was because I didn't want anyone to know that I was listening to what he/she said. I remember her saying that "I am sick and tired of the way I am getting treated when I am home. All I want to do is move to a distant island where no one has to deal with me again." Then after that I walked out to see who it was and I found Rin. As soon as I walked out to ask her what is wrong, she just took off."

" Rin, is there anything that you want to tell me that is bothering you?" The School Counselor said

I told her with a straight face "That is something I am not going to answer." As I said that I walked out of the room to me class and never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

Before you read this chapter please leaves a review saying what you think happened to Rin when she was a little bit younger. I want to see what you responses' are to this. So please leave a review of what you think she went through. Please?

Chapter 4

I knew that deep in my heart that if I had said something back there my life would not be the same thing as it was today. I knew that I had to keep this secret that is holding me back from doing a lot in my up coming high school years. It wasn't like I didn't want to tell anyone, it's just the fact if I did tell someone I would be dead in the next twenty four hours. I just wish that there was someone in this world who would understand what I am going through and could help me through this unstable process. But now since I walked out of the counselor's office I knew that I was going to be in there more often than I thought so. I started to cry knowing that my life could be simple turned upside down if the news got about my secret.

"Rin, wait up I need to talk to you." Len said running with his life.

"Just leave me alone Len, I don't want to talk to anybody right now!" I said with a muffled tone.

"Are you crying Rin?"

"What does it matter to you if I am crying, you never cared about me before!" I said as I just collapsed on the cold concrete floor of the school.

"Rin do not move I will be there in two seconds."

I Never Answered him and I don't remember ever going home as the matter of fact. All I know is that I am not in the security of my nice warm room.

"Where… Where am… am… I….I…. At?" I said

"Don't worry Rin, you are safe with me. Now are you ok?" The undefined voice said.

"Len, is that you in front of me?" I said

"Yes, Rin it is; can you see me?" Len said

"No, I can't everything is so blurry to me; is there something wrong with Len?" I said now scared. I knew that if couldn't see that it would be the end of me. I tried with all my might to figure out where Len was at. I was reaching at the brink of life and death trying not to go that far.

"Rin, can you tell my exactly what happened, because you have been acting weird lately?" Len said with concern.

"Len, like I told you before I don't want to talk about it. It is real hard for me to talk about; if I do it will not be a pretty sight for sore eyes."

"You know that you can tell me anything Rin, you can totally trust me with this. It's not like that I am going to tell the next person that I see. I am totally different from every other guy that you know. Just tell me what's wrong, I bet you that I can help with whatever problem that you have."

"It's not that easy for me Len to just walk around and tell everybody my secret. If I said anything about it, I would be dead as soon as I got home. I want to be able live the next couple day's without any harm coming my way. Just let me tell you that it won't be that easy to get it out of me, but you can try."

"Ok Rin, Does your mom have any part in this?"

"Yes Len, she does." I said. I knew that I was going to regret everything that was said.

"Rin, Has anything bad in the last couple days happen to you?"

"No, not anything lately Len."

"What has she done to you Rin?" Len said with honest concern.

"If I tell you Len, will you promise not to say a word to no one?"

"Yes, I promise Rin; you have my word."

"Well…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I have not updated in such a long time, I have been really busy these past couple of weeks. This chapter I think will be the most revealing part between Len and Rin. That is what I think about it. I hope you guys like it; Leave reviews **

**Chapter 5**

"**Well, For the past couple years I have been dealing with a big problem" I said**

"**What is It Rin I am getting real worried about you"**

"**Len, for the last couple years I have been abused.'**

"**Why didn't you say anything Rin?"**

"**Because I was Afraid of the Consequences that came along with that"**

"**Rin, that is something you shouldn't be hiding"**

"**Well, I never really had someone that I could tell"**

"**You could of always came to me Rin"**

"**Well I never considered you my friend that's why"**

"**Why is that Rin"**

"**Well First off Len, you never really talk to me"**

"**From now on Rin that will change."**

**I Just started to sob because I finally realized that I had someone that I can finally talk too about my problems. I haven't felt this good in such a long time. I never could go to a counselor because my mom would find out. But I have Len the only person that I could talk to. For the past 15 years I finally felt free…..**

"**Rin, why are you crying?" Len said wiping my tears**

"**Cause Len, I finally am happy; I finally can tell someone about how I am feeling and what I am going through without getting in trouble." **

"**Stop crying Rin and lets go get some ice cream!" **

**At the Ice Cream Shop**

"**Len, How in the world did you know that my favorite flavor of ice cream is Rocky Road?"**

"**Well, when you come here by your self I come and watch you"**

"**Oh ok, I don't see that weird at all….."**

**Many Countless hours Later **

"**Len, I really got to get home before I get in trouble. I am going to be in trouble because I am super late…."**

"**Oh ok Rin; I don't want you in any more trouble than you will properly be in already. Let's get you home. **

**I felt so good with Len with Len at my side knowing that everything is going to be alright…..**

**LATER AT HOME**

"**Rin; where in the hell were you at? You were supposed to be at home at seven!"**

"**I was out with a couple of my friends. We just lost track of time doing our homework. I promise that I will never do it again mom I am super sorry..."**

"**Sometimes sorry is just not good enough Rin, next time that you are late again to this house; you will be sleeping with the rats. Hurry up and get to your room and get a shower and go to bed cause you have to be up bright and early cause you have a bunch of work to do for being home late…"**

"**Ok whatever mom" As I turned around to go to my room I could hear my mom laughing her head off. I knew right away that it was going to be horrible…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally uploaded chapter 5 I hope you guys really like it. I am trying as fast as possible to upload chapters in my free time; it is just that I have been really busy. Now I am going to make time to upload chapters so you guys can read them. Please Leave Reviews on how you think the story is. Leave Reviews XD…..**

Chapter 6

"Bang, Bang, Bang, Rin you better get out of that room of yours now before you won't see the light of day!"

Man, I can never have a normal day at my house; I am always doing something for my mom every single second of the day. I am slaving over a hot stove, mopping the floors, or doing her stupid laundry. Trust me no person on the earth should know what type of underwear your mother wears; it is truly disgusting. I just wish I could have a normal life like every teenager.

"Coming Mom" I said as I was getting dressed as fast as possible.

"NOW Rin you worthless piece of S*#!"

That's what I hated about her.

"What is so freaking important that you have to wake me up a 5:30 in the freaking morning; could it have waited till later?"

"Rin, do you really want to use that tone of voice with me?"

"Sorry mommy my mistake; what did you want?"

"Before you go to school Rin, I want you to clean the whole entire house before you leave. If you don't clean the house before I am back you will see punishment in your future."

"That is going to take all day Mom!"

" I don't care if it take you all night Rin, you better get it done. Now I got to go; it better be done"

As she slammed the door as she left the house I knew right away that I was never going to get the house done in just a couple of hours; it was impossible. I started to clean knowing that I had to finish before school started.

3 Hours Later

I finally finished cleaning the house before I realized what time it was; "Oh my gosh it 8:30 and I am super late for school" I dropped all the cleaning supplies on the floor, grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. I knew as I ran for my life that I was going to be in so much trouble. As I arrived at school I could tell that the bell had already rang. I as tipped toed into the building I thought I was in the clear as I was on my way to class.

"Rin, Why are you late to class?" The hallway monitor said

"I was running real late because I had to clean my whole entire house before I got to school; if I didn't I was going to be in so much trouble. Please understand what I had to do!"

"Rules are rules Rin, I can't just let you go because that will not be fair to everyone else who gets in trouble."

"It can be our little secrets Mr. Hall monitor sir; please?"

"Nope sorry, Detention after School!"

As the hall monitor walked away I knew that I was going to be in a heap of trouble when I got home; but it was going to be a very long day….


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter, I have been busy with college. I hope you guys love this chapters, please leave reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

Man, I can't believe that I have detention today out of all days I had to deal with my mom now I have to deal with the stupid hall monitor S*&!. I had cleaned my house on my mother's orders' but wait till she hears that I got detention. But what do I care she finds every reason humanly possible to ruin my life.

"Miss Rin if I may ask, why are you late to my class once again?" The teacher proposed.

"Well, I had a family problem that I had to take care of so that's why I was late."

"You know my class rules if you are late you are not allowed into my class I am sorry but you can't come to class to day."

"But Sir!"

"No buts' just go before I call your mom."

I couldn't argue with that, if my mom found out that I was late to class I would be in some deep trouble. So I grabbed my books of the table and headed for the door.

"Rin, wait I will go with you hold on a sec!"

I turned to see who had called on me I thought it was my best friend but when I turned around it was Len.

"Hey, wait up I want to go with you Rin hold up." Len Said

"Mr. Len, I did not tell you that you were allowed to go I said Rin only. If you leave without permission you will be in a heap of trouble." The instructor said

"Well, I guess then you can do whatever you want to do with me because I could care less because Rin is important to me and nothing else matters but her."

The whole entire class was in complete aww. They had never had ever heard Len express any feelings toward anybody. While Len was walking out of the room you could hear the whispers of his classmates talking about what just happened.

"That was very nice what you said back there, but it was not necessary Len."

"Rin, everything I just said back in our class I meant every word of it. I know that I may never have done anything like that but I meant it. Rin I am going to tell you this, please do not think of me any different. Rin, I love you, I have always loved you. Ever since the day that you moved here I fell in love with you."

Len got down on one knee and pulled out a promise ring. "Rin, I know we have not known each other that long but will you be my girlfriend?"

I could think of anything to say; I really had to think. Should I go out with Len or should I not go out with him. I think he is really cute; he is everything that I could have ever hoped for in a boy. What I had to worry about was my mom. If she found out that I was dating she would chop my head off. But for once I decided that I am going to do something for me.

"Rin, did you hear what I just said"

"Yes Len, just give me a second; Yes Len, I will be your girlfriend."

Nothing could explain the way Len acted after I told him yes. Just the way that his face lit up was the most priceless thing that I would ever experience. His cheeks got to a rosy red color, ears turning super red and his crooked smile made me fall for him even more. He slipped the ring on my right hand and I can honestly say I haven't felt this good in a long time. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow right at the corner of the hall. Mindless thoughts were going through my head of who it could possibly be. But as the shadow crept forward with an object in his hand I knew that what was going to happen wasn't going to be good at all.

"Len! Someone's coming with a knife in their hand!" I tried to tell him but Len was not paying attention to me at all. I guess he was in some dream world that he couldn't wake from. The Next thing I know is that I woke up and I was in a unfamiliar room that I didn't understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everybody for leaving comments but the more the better. Thanks. I am trying as fast to put up the chapters but I have been so busy. But, here is the Chapter 8. Hope You Like leave Reviews!**

Chapter 8

I woke with a sudden dizziness that when I tried to get up, someone gently put a hand on my shoulder and told me "Rin, you need to stay down your still not well." I really didn't understand why this person would not let me get up. I wasn't hurt at least from what I tried to see. I felt in perfect condition, so I got up from the bed I was lying on and the second that I stood up I fell straight on my ass.

"Ouch! Why am I in so much pain?"

'Rin! What are you doing out of bed, the doctor said that you were supposed to stay in bed till your wound got better." Len said.

"Len, what am I doing here? Tell me what happened!"

"Well first of all, you're here because you kept saying the whole time that if you were to show up to your house like this that your mom would kill you. Second the reason that you are like that is because when we were going to the office together and you were trying to tell me that there was a man with a knife coming and I wasn't paying attention to you, you tried to go and stop him from hurting me the guy stabbed you 40 or so times. But every time that he tried to stab your heart he missed. The Doctors' said that you were a lucky girl to escape such a magnitude and that you must be really special. They told me that I was a luck man to have a girlfriend as strong as you. I told them that I already know."

"Wow, all of that really happened?

"Yes Rin, it happened so fast that I had time to properly save you. I feel so bad and guilty; so I went and bought you these beautiful flowers. I hope you really like them."

The flowers were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I was completely speechless because they were my favorite color and they were so beautiful. The way the blue faded into the green and the way the vines just drooped around the flowers.

"Len, How did you know that blue and green were my favorite colors?"

"Well, while you were knocked out you kept blurting out "blue and green such a beautiful match" so that led me to think that those are your favorite colors."

"Well, thank you so much for the flowers, they are beautiful. Can you please put them on the desk over there?"

"Yes, baby all you had to do was ask." In that moment it was by far the most magical moment ever. The way my lips felt when Len's lips and mine came together. It felt like Romeo and Juliet moment. I never wanted to let his sweet lips leave the comfort of my lips, but unfortunately I had to.

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

When Len went to go put my flowers up my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and I say that it was my mom. My heart started to race like a Kentucky race horse. I was so scared to answer the phone I could already hear the constant yelling.

"Rin, you little …."


	9. Chapter 9

** Thank you guys for all the reviews it really makes me feel good that you understand the story. I am really putting my heart into this story because it really means a lot to me. Please leave more reviews because they make my story that much better.**

Chapter 9

I was really considering answering the phone because I really didn't want to hear my mom at the moment. I am in a lot of pain right now, which she would not understand at all. Plus, I didn't want her to find out because if she did I would be digging my own grave because she would not pay shit for my funeral. But then if I did not answer the phone she would find any way possible to find me then get my in serious trouble later. So with no other choice on my hand I decided to answer the dreadful phone that was awaiting for me to pick it up.

"Rin, where and the hell are you?"

"Mom, right now I am busy at the moment and I really can't talk, is there anything important that you need to tell me?"

"I want to know where you are at because you didn't come home last night. I really don't care about you but my laundry had to be washed and the kitchen to be cleaned and it wasn't done. So you need to get you fat ass home and do your chores. NOW! Bye."

I really didn't want to go at all, I did not want to face the endless chores waiting for me at home. Nothing felt real to me, it felt like a never ending universe.

"Len, I really have to get home now cause if I don't I will be in a shit load of trouble. I really don't want to leave you because you have been by my side since the accident but I don't want to die just yet. So I will see you tomorrow at school. I am going to go check out of the hospital now so see you at school."

I leaned in and gave Len a kiss on the lips. When I kissed him, Len put one hand in my hair and one on the bare of my back. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever gotten from him. I didn't even know that this side of Len even existed. When the kiss ended Len told me "Rin, no matter how bad your life is I will love you through it. Nothing will ever stop the way I feel about you. Not your mom, the twins, my parents nothing. I love you and you're my everything and I don't want to lose you because I want to marry you someday and call you mine. Maybe we could even have kids but who knows what the future holds. That is something that we have to look forward to, and I hope that I get to spend it with you."

Right before I left Len gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and turned around and walked away. I turned and walked to my early death that may or may not occur.

**3 Hours Later**

"I'm home mom what is the first thing that I need to suit your big but?"

"What did you just say Rin?"

"Nothing Mom, what do you need me to do for you?"

"Well, first I need you to do my laundry, then clean the kitchen, clean the twins room, then clean the dogs crap."

"Why so much can't you do some of this yourself?"

"Well, because I am going to take the twins out for ice-cream because they got straight A's on their report card so yea."

"So what your telling me is that whenever the twins do something right they get reward, but when I do something for the good of the community I get nothing? I see that as not fair because you treat them better than me. You could give a rats ass about me. You would leave me in a dark alley for some random criminal to come and kill me and you wouldn't care. Could you please show some concern towards me?"

'Rin, you are really going to use that tone of voice with me?"

"Well, I am really sick and tired of the way you treat me. It's been building up inside and I am finally letting it out."

'Well Rin, since you want to play like that…"

The next few seconds were the worst of my life. My mom got her strong hand and beat me till I couldn't talk. All I could see was the start to the bruises that were coming on. I tried to get up but my mom stabbed her high heels into my chest and said " you can't leave to your room or go eat till your chores are done." After that she took her shoe off me and took the twins to Baskin Robin's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry I have took so long to put up the next chapter. I have been real busy. I know that you like my story and I am trying as fast as I can to put up the chapters. I hope you like the Chapters, so please leave reviews because they only make my story better.**

**Chapter 12**

I could hear my own heart sputtering as my mother drove away. I really didn't think that I would survive the night because my mother's high heels cut my skin and blood is pouring everywhere. I reached over to my phone and I dialed the one person that I knew that would help me no matter what the cost. I dialed the number as I waited I counted the dreadful rings until that certain someone answered the phone.

**The Phone Call**

"Hello?"

"Len! Len! I need your help!"

"Rin, is that you?"

"Yes, Len it is. I really…."

"Rin, what is going on with you?"

"I….I….am bleeding(*coughing) it's coming out"

"Who did this to you?"

"My mother. Just because I told her that it was not fair that she treated the twins better than me and that she could give a rat's ass about me she went all crazy. Then she said if I wanted to use that tone with her and I said yes. Then she got her heel and stabbed me and said " that I could not go to my room or eat a single thing until I cleaned the house. But it is not going so well. I am spurring out blood everywhere. Can you come over here and take me to the hospital?"

"Of course, all you had to do was ask. I will be right over. I love you Rin."

The next thing that I know Len hung up the phone before I could tell him that I loved him back.

**5 minutes later**

"Knock, knock, knock"

"Come in the door is open"

I could just see the way that Len's face looked when he walked into the living room. I could see the discomfort on his face. As soon as he opened the door he rushed to my aid.

"Rin, can you hear me?"

"Yes, very faintly I can."

"Can, you tell me where is the pain?"

"Right on my heart. I don't know if anything is punctured but boy does it hurt."

"Ok, the first thing I am going to do is try to sit you up. Do you think you could try to sit up?"

"I'll try" As I try to sit up I feel a sharp pain in my heart and I collapse to the floor.

"Ok, I see. I'll just carry you. I am going to take you to the hospital. I need you to stay with me Rin, Don't go to sleep on my do you hear me?"

"Yes, I'll try."

As Len lifted me off the floor and of to take me to the hospital, I knew that everything from now on out wasn't going to be good. If anyone knew my dreadful secret my life could change instantly. I would not want a single thing in my life to change. I have the man of my dreams holding me, taking me to the hospital. That's l could ever ask for. I don't need no fancy car, money or a big house. Just someone that is going to love me though the thick and the thin, through sickness and through health, through the good and the bad and through everything else possible. I love Len I just wish that I could tell him.

**Countless hours later**

"What where am I?" dazed and confused

"Oh Rin, your awake your finally awake!" I could see the excitement on Len's face as I opened my eyes.

" How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple of weeks. You had to go through many surgeries to fix everything. Your mom's outside waiting do you want me to bring her in?"

"No, get that women away from me! NO,NO, NO, NO I DON'T EVER TO SEE HER FACE AGAIN! SHE SHOULD NOT EVEN BE HERE IN THE HOPSITAL! I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE CARES ABOUT ME NOW! WHEN HAS SHE CARED ABOUT ME! ALL SHE WANTS IS TO KEEP EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED A SECRET! I AM TIRED OF EVERYTHING; THE HURT, THE TEARS THE EVERYTHING!"

I could not help but cry, all my emotions were coming out. Finally in the first time I felt that everything was going to be alright. The tears I cried were tears of joy. I was so happy that I finally said how I felt.

"Rin, everything is going to be alright. But now that you blurted out how you felt, I think you might have some explaining to do. There is someone that needs to talk to you. They are waiting outside the door. Can I tell them to come in?"

"Might as well tell them now before anything else gets worse. Bring them in…."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I am really excited about my story because I feel that I can put my heart and soul into it. I feel I can express a lot. Thank you guys for everything you have made story more better.**

**Chapter 11**

Maybe telling the truth about everything is the best route to go now considering everything that has occurred. But I have to ponder the future and what is going to happen when I tell everything to a complete stranger. Is my life going to be the same? What is going to happen to the twins? What is going to happen to my childhood home? Am I going to be able to go to college? How am I going to fund myself and pay for college? Most importantly: What is going to happen to Len? I really didn't know if I was ready to lose everything that I have grown up too. All the memories that once flooded my wonderful all gone because my mother turned them into a nightmare. But as I was trying to get myself together on this, these two police men came in.

"Hello, are you Rin?"

"Yes sir and who are you?"

"We are police from the Shires police department. We came here today to talk to you. We hear that for the past couple of years you have been dealing with abuse. Is that right?"

"Yes, but how did you know that I never ever told anyone but ….."

I looked at Len straight in the eye and gave him a look that I always told myself that I would never give him. But the look on his face told me that he hadn't said a word.

"Rin, I promise you I didn't say a word"

The police looked dead at me in the face. "They said that while you have been knocked out, you have been talking in your sleep saying " I am tired of the way that she treats me, the constant beatings, the yells, screams, seeing the blood trickle down my arms and legs." Rin, you really need to tell us what is going on. This is something that you could avoid and if you tell us now it could all be over."

"But I don't want it to be over. If I say anything I don't want to lose everything that I have come to know for the past 18 years of my life. I will lose Len, the love of my life. I know that I never told Len, but I truly love you."

"You won't everything that you have come to know. It clearly states in the state law, once a person turns 17 a child could leave home without parental consent."

"Well, if would of know that I would of left a long time ago. I have been dealing with this a long time."

"Well, exactly how long have you been dealing with abuse?"

" As far as I can remember it all started when I was a sixth grader in junior high. I really don't remember why it all started but it has got progressively worse since then."

"Why do you think you did not come to the police anytime sooner than now?"

"Well, the only reason that I did not go to the police any earlier because I remember those faithful words my mother told me that day. "If you ever go to the police or tell anybody about anything you will never see tomorrow and I will beat the shit out of you" and she had a knife to my throat. That's why I never said anything.

"Well, I want you to know that you are safe hands now. Your mother will never touch you ever again.

"Thank you so much, I am so glad that is something that I don't have to worry about anymore. But wait how am I going to go to college now that I don't have a source of income anymore. I really wanted to go to culinary school so I can feed the needy. I can't afford it now."

"Well, our police department does offer one full scholarship to a well deserving student and I think I just found the winner."

"Really? Your police department is going to give me a full scholarship?"

"Yes, I get to choose and I think that you deserve it the most."

"Oh my Thank you!" As I said that mother came bursting through the doors. I jumped up from my bed and clinched on to Len as if my life was about to end.

"Rin! Get your but over here right now! You are in so much trouble!"

The Police officer said " You don't care that your daughter almost literally almost died of blood loss."

"I could give a fuck on how she feels. I need her home to do my chores. They are not going to get done on their own."

Well, to give you the bad news now she doesn't have to go home to you."

" Why is that?"

"The law clearly states that once a child turns 17 they could leave home because they are considered a adult."

"I don't believe that!"

"You may not believe me but that doesn't matter. You are hearby under arrest for the abuse of a child."

"You can't arrest me!"

"Well I just did and now I am taking you down town. Rin say goodbye to your mother. You will never have to deal with her ever again."

"Can I tell her something first?"

"Go for it."

"Ok mom, I know that I never told you this but, I hate you. I never really liked you because the way that you treated me. I hate that you treated the twins better than me. You always gave them the good stuff. When I come home and it's raining outside you lock the door, open the window curtain, and laugh at me because I am stuck outside in the rain to get sick. You could care less about me. I heard all those mean things you said about me. Well now's the time that I tell you a couple of words of my own. YOU ARE A FUCKIN ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKIN BITCH! I HOPE YOU DIE ALONE BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANYONE MUCH LESS ANYTHING. LOOK AT THE WAY THAT YOU TREATED ME. IF YOU GOT A DOG, IT WOULD PROBERLY RUN AWAY BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DAM UGLY! I HOPE THAT YOU ROT IN YOU GRAVE BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! I HOPE NOBODY DOES! I HOPE YOU FUCKIN DIE ALONE. Good Bye and Good Fuckin Riddance.


End file.
